


Alpha in need

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Stray Kids Pack [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Changbin, Omega!Hyunjin, alpha!chan, hyunjin goes into pre heat, possessive!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: Hyunjin goes into pre heat and is stuck to Changbin for the entire week, so when his heat does strike Changbin can’t help but feel lost for the week he has to spend away from him.





	Alpha in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KOUYA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOUYA/gifts).



Hyunjin spent most of his time with the other two omegas. Day and night was spent learning more and more about Jeongin and Seungmin. He loved to just roll into a ball next to them in their wolf form and enjoy the summer sun. But today, he wasn’t feeling like being with the boys and he knew exactly why.

Pre-heat.

So it was no surprise when he slid next to Changbin on his bed when the moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling.

“Hey Hyunjin, you’re in pre-heat right?” Changbin could smell the slight difference in Hyunjin scent. He smelled sweeter than he normally did but not enough to drive them crazy, just enough to prepare them for the following week. He nodded and cuddled closer to Changbin. Changbin cuddled him too knowing that during this period, the omegas needed the closeness from any of the three alphas.

This week, Hyunjin just wouldn’t let go of Changbin. Either he was cuddling him, hugging him every second he could or even just laying his head on the older’s lap when he was sat down.Changbin found it cute. He kept smiling and kissing his head or cheek whenever he could.

So when Hyunjin’s heat stroke, Changbin was restless. His heat stroke while he was in his arms, both legs on each side of Changnin, arms around his neck and face close to Changbin’s neck taking in the husky scent coming from the alpha. It only took one snif for Changbin to almost lose it.

“Hyunjin, your heat as started, you need to go.” Changbin was still talking softly trying his best not to let his alpha take control and do something he would regret.

“No, don’t leave me please.” Hyunjin pleaded.

The betas could smell Hyunjin’s heat and came running toward the couch, Felix and Jisung prying Hyunjin’s arms away from the alpha’s neck while Woojin had his arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist in case he tried to fight.

“No! No! Hyung! I need Hyung, no!” Hyunjin cried, Changbin was one second away from losing it, and the way Hyunjin cried for him made his heart hurt. His inner alpha was telling him to get the betas away from Hyunjin and to take him right then and there. But he couldn’t. It was a pack rule that unless both of them were mates or could control themselves well enough during an omegas heat to help them without claiming them, they couldn’t touch or even go close to the omega until the heat was over and the pheromones were washed off.

All this made Changbin almost go crazy. He could faintly hear Hyunjin scream in the nest. He wanted to take care of him. It should be him taking care of him, not Felix who was currently in there with him, but him. The whole week he spent cuddling with Hyunjin every night made him unable to sleep during the week Hyunjin was on the other side of the territory.

“Binnie, you need to eat don’t be like that! Hyunjin will come back but in the mean time you need to get some energy! We need to go hunt soon to fill up on food for when Hyunjin’s heat is done.” Chan tried to make Changbin eat a little because he had hardly touched his food ever since Hyunjin had gone into heat.

“I can take care of myself just fine Alpha!” Changbin snapped. He wasn’t in a good mood. He missed Hyunjin and he needed him next to him.

“Changbin, calm down! Hyunjin will come back in a few days! Just let him pass his heat!” Chan said trying his best to calm him down.

“Hyunjin needs us! Why aren’t we there with him!?” Changbin screamed.

“We spoke about this Binnie, alphas have a hard time controlling themselves around omegas in heat and we don’t want to hurt them!”

“You’ll be fine Hyung , hyunjin Hyung will be back soon don’t worry!” Jeongin said with a big smile hoping to ease the alpha’s feelings.

“What if I don’t want to wait anymore!” Changbin snapped again. Jeongin took a step back, not expecting his Hyung to snap at him

“Changbin!” Chan screamed. “You apologize right now! I know you miss Hyunjin, we all do, but it’s not a reason to snap at Jeongin!” Changbin lowered his head, he might have been an alpha who hated to submit himself, but Chan was their pack alpha and he knew that snapping at Jeongin was not acceptable and he felt guilty about it.

“Sorry Jeongin-ah... I didn’t mean to snap at you... it’s just that since Hyunjin has gone into heat, I can’t sleep and I just need him here next to me. I’m sorry Jeongin.” 

“It’s okay... it must be hard for you right? I mean we saw Hyunjin Hyung cling to you all week, not letting go even when his heat stroke. When normally me and Seungmin Hyung change alphas throughout the week, even Hyunjin Hyung usually change alpha, I don’t know why this time he cling to you only...” Jeongin said.

Since that little discutions with The two members of the pack, Jeongin had taken it upon himself to make Hyunjin’s lack of presence less noticeable. 

He slept with Changbin when he noticed the older tossing and turning in his bed.

He cuddled with him when the older looked like he needed it.

And just like that, the four days that had left to Hyunjin’s heat passed without the dark alpha noticing. So when Hyunjin entered the den and Changbin fought his scent, he jumped up and ran to him hugging him and repeating how much he missed him.

Soon, they were on Hyunjin’s untouched bed and cuddling. This time, Changbin was the one keeping his head close to Hyunjin’s neck, taking in his scent that he hadn’t smelled in 7 whole days, legs completely tangled and arms around each other’s neck.

“I missed you too Hyung.” Hyunjin said after hours of comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> THE FLUFF IS REAL!! It just turned out this way... thank you so much for requesting it! I had so much fun while writing it! <3


End file.
